One Heart For Three Girls
by asap izzy
Summary: Finn is in love with Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, and Flame Princess. Unfortunately, none of them share the same love. Or so he thinks. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

One Heart For Three Girls

I Own NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 1

All I Want Is Love

"Ah man that was dude" Jake says excitedly

"Yeah man, totally awesome" Finn agrees.

They coming back from another fun filled day of adventuring and wiped out

"Man did you see how I took down that ogre, I was like WHOMP! KA-PLOW! KEE-YAH!" Jake says triumphantly

"Yeah dude today was radical, but I'm still not tired though. Maybe I'll go to the Candy Kingdom to see PB" Finn says

"Man you still like her dude. I'm sorry to say this but you might wanna stop chasing her man" Jake says

"I know man but every time I'm around her I got all stupid and my stomach feels all jacked up" Finn explains

"But you're younger than her and she's a princess remind you which means she has certain standards that a guy must fit for her to consider him worthy to be her prince" Jake says, "Plus I thought that was the reason you went out with Flame Princess and Marceline".

Finn then starts to reminisce about the time him and Flame Princess were going out. They could never touch each other because of her incredible heat would always burn Finn, when they tried to kiss they almost caused the destruction of Ooo, and her father was always trying to get rid of Finn.

When him and Marceline started dating, every time he came over to her house she would ignore him so she could concentrate on her songs. Also she pulled pranks on him like never before like when he went in to kiss her she would turn into her monster form which scared the living crap out of Finn.

In retrospect these experiences have made Finn even more lovesick.

Finn sighs, "Out of all the girls and princesses in Ooo most of them would love to date me, but my heart wants the three that either think I'm too young, won't take the relationship seriously, or I can't even touch them".

He then goes up to his room to get ready for bed and to mourn his unlucky love life.

Jake just looks on with sympathy as his bro's heart is aching with pain, "Don't worry Finn, I'm sure you'll find someone that will make you feel loved".

Finn just gets in his bed sadness and self-pity overtaking his heart.

"How come they don't like me, why can't one of them see how much I love them" Finn cries

As he falls to sleep he doesn't realize that a certain vampire queen has been the in the house listening to his and Jake's conversation.

"I love you too Finn".

* * *

**ALL RIGHT GUYS IM BACK WITH A BRAND NEW STORY. TELL ME WHAT YALL THINK ABOUT IT. ASAP IZZY OVER AND OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

One Heart For Three Girls

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 2

Marceline silently floats above Finn's bed, speechless about the boy's confession of his love for her, FP, and PB.

All she wanted was to ask if he could over her house tomorrow to hang out, but instead she heard Finn's cries of love.

"Oh Finn, why didn't you just tell me that in the first place. I wasn't trying to ignore you on purpose, I just wanted you to say you loved me because I love you Finn the Human" Marceline says in her head.

Marceline starts to weep and thinks she should leave before she wakes up Finn. She flies out the window and heads to her house.

"I can't believe I did that to Finn. I was so bent up on him professing his love for me that I didn't realize that he wanted the same thing from me" Marceline says with tears in her eyes.

"Well don't worry Finn, I'll show you that I truly love you and fix your broken heart" Marceline says with determination.

As Marceline finally makes it to into her house, she kicks of all her clothes and takes a hot shower. Then she puts on her night clothes and heads to bed thinking of her heart-broken hero.

Next Day

Finn &amp; Jake's House

Finn wakes up the next morning to the smell of waffles, bacon, eggs, and sausage. Finn immediately runs down the steps to see Jake and his plates on the table stacked up with breakfast buffet.

"Morning Finn, I thought since you've been kind of down in the dumps that you needed something to drown your sorrows in" Jake says smiling.

"Thanks Jake, you're the best friend and dog a person could have" Finn says

Finn then attacks his plate like a wild animal, swallowing down three things at a time.

Jake just stares and smiles at his best friend.

_At least his appetite hasn't disappeared _

After they finish eating Jake and Finn wash the dishes and they head upstairs to play BMO.

After 20 minutes into the game they hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it Jake" Finn says.

"Fine Finn but hurry back! These monsters are starting to gang up on me." Jake yells

Finn opens up the door to see Marceline standing there.

"Hey Finn, how are you doing", Marceline says.

Finn's whole body starts to break down at the sight of Marceline. She's wearing a tight t-shirt which is exposing a lot of her cleavage, short shorts that reveal her long, silky vampire legs, and some flip flops.

Finn tries to find something to say to her, but nothing comes out.

Marceline starts to blush from Finn's silence and from noticing that Finn's body has changed a lot since she's seen him. He had on a muscle shirt which showed his 8-pack abs, some red and black shorts that showed his muscular legs, and his regular black shoes.

"Can I come in?" Marceline asks.

"Uh yeah sure come on in" Finn says shaking

They both down on the couch, not knowing what to say to each other.

After about 10 minutes of silence Finn finally gets the urge to speak, "Well Marceline what are you doing here".

"Well last night I overheard you confessing your love for me, the flame chick, and Bonnibel" Marceline says

Finn's face then began to turn bright red

"Look Finn, Im really sorry about how our relationship ended. I never wanted it to, I just wanted to hear you say you loved me. That's why I ignored you most of the time, but I guess that's what you wanted to hear from me as well" Marceline admits.

"But now that I know how you really feel about me, Finn the Human I love you so much and I really want us to be together again." Marceline asks, "And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that you feel happy and loved by me at all time".

Finn just sits there speechless, with emotions running through his head all at once.

"_Wow, Marceline really does love me. I think I should go back out with her, but I still have feelings for FP and PB as well. This is all happening too fast" _Finn thinks.

"Look Marceline, this is nice and all but I gotta think about this through first" Finn says honestly

"Fine I understand Finn. Take your time and when you've made your decision you know where to find me", Marceline says sadly.

She and Finn get up and Finn opens the door so that she can leave, but before she does Marceline gives Finn a kiss on the lips.

Finn just stays there frozen

"Well bye Finn" Marceline giggles as she flies off under her umbrella to her house.

Jakes then comes down the steps wondering what took Finn so long, "Finn who was that the door".

Jakes walks over to Finn to see him zoned out and standing in place like a statue.

"Finn buddy what happened to you man!" Jake yells

Then Finn falls back on the floor and passes out.

Jake just sighs, "BMO go get a bucket of cold water please"!

* * *

**Alright guys I'm back after a long ass break, but Imma try to start posting more and being more diligent. ASAP IZZY OVER AND OUT! **


	3. Chapter 3

One Heart For Three Girls

I DON'T OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 3

(Finn's POV)

_Splash!_

"Wow what the fuck, that's cold!" I yell

He sees BMO and Jake over him with an empty bucket

"Good your awake now man" Jake says

He helps me up from off the ground

"Thanks you guys"

"No problem Finn, now tell us what happened between you and Marceline" Jake asks

"Well, she came over here telling me she heard what I said last night about loving her, PB, and FP. She also said that she loves me and was sorry she helped put me into a depression and that she wants to be with me again" I reply

Jake just stares at me, while BMO has his jaw on the ground

"And what did you say?" Jake asks

"I told her that I would have to think about it because I still like PB, FB, and her. Then she okay and was about to leave but instead turned around kissed me and then I fainted" I replied

BMO and Jake just stood there in silence shocked at what had transpired. After standing there in silence Jake finally spoke up

"Finn I'm not gonna force and tell you what to do with your life, but in my opinion I think you should go out with Marceline", he says

I was really surprised at Jake's answer. I knew he didn't like Marceline period whether we were together or not. Last time we were together he always made me carry a wooden stake in my backpack telling me_, you never know dude _

"But Jake I thought you hated Marceline" I questioned

With a sigh he said, "Yeah man I do. I just don't trust her because of all the pranks she's done on us, but if she really loves you, and if it'll help you get out of your depression then I'm all for it"

I smiled at him

"Thanks Jake, I'm really am gonna have to think about this still though. But for right now do you wanna go to visit Tree Trunks for some apple pies" I asked excitedly

He immediately ran out the door screaming, "APPLE PIE TIME!"

I just laughed at him and grabbed my backpack and sword and ran after him

(Marceline POV)

_Oh my glob, I really kissed _I thought over and over in my head

I didn't mean to kiss Finn when I went over there, but seeing him all grown up and hot as hell I just couldn't help myself. I could see he also was checking me out while I was at the door which made me feel special and bothered at the same time. And his lips tasted good as hell. The kiss made electricity surge throughout my body.

As I kept wondering about Finn I finally make it to my house. I opened to door and head upstairs to my bed. I take my flip flops off and just sit there thinking

_I really hope we can get back together. He's all I ever think right now. It's amazing really. A few years ago when I first met him I never thought I would love him and think about _him_ like this. _

After sitting there for a while Marceline starts to drip off into sleep with only one thing on her mind

_Finn_

(Finn's POV)

After eating the scrumptious apple pies Tree Trunks made me and Jake decided we would just go home and play with BMO for the rest of the day. We kept walking until to the left of us was the Candy Kingdom. I sighed as I looked over there to the kingdom of the girl who had also had my heart. From the first time I met Princess Bubblegum I knew I liked her. Every time I was around her I'd get butterflies in my stomach. And when we finally got together I was ecstatic. But then it started to go south. She would always try to cram my head with science and other junk. She kept correcting and trying to change me on everything whether it was eating a certain way, talking a certain way, walking, cleaning, how I should get my haircut, etc. But most of all she made me feel like I was just a kid. We would never actually kiss she just gave me a peck on the cheek or the lips every now and then but nothing ever going further than that. I guess she didn't think I knew how to or maybe she just didn't to do that sort of stuff with me

While still recollecting on me and PB Jake snapped his fingers to bring my back into reality

"Dude are you okay. You've just been standing there looking at the Candy Kingdom for 10 straight minutes" Jake asked

I sighed

"Sorry dude I was just thinking about PB. C'mon let's get back home" I said sadly

As I started to walk off Jake grabbed me and pulled me back

"Instead of going back home let's go to the Candy Kingdom and see PB" Jake said

My heart immediately filled with sadness and anxiety

"No Jake, I don't think I can handle seeing her. The last time I've seen here is when we broke up" I cried

But Jake wasn't having it. He firmly started to drag me toward the Candy Kingdom

"Look man, you've have been down in the dumps for a longtime and I think to help you outta this funk is to see PB. Who knows it could actually help you do. And besides I'm not taking no for an answer" Jake said firmly

Knowing that there's no way to talk him outta this I sighed and let him drag me towards the Candy Kingdom

After walking for 10 minutes we finally got into the city. As I looked around I noticed the usual energetic, happy-go-lucky city was now a gray, depressing place to be. All of the candy people were walking around like they could drop dead any minute.

"I wonder why everyone looks so gloomy" Jake said

I shrugged my shoulders not really knowing myself. Before we got to the castle Jake turned around and stopped me in my tracks.

"Look Finn I've been thinking and I think you should see PB alone first. Imma go see why everyone looks like a zombie in the meantime okay" he said

"Yeah I probably should Jake. I'll meet up with you win we're done" I replied. He nodded and ran off to start asking people questions. Finally I got to the castle and was let in by the banana guards. I then proceeded always the way up the castle to the Princess's hallway. After 5 minutes of climbing we finally got to PB's door.

Before knocking I stood there and took some deep breaths

"Okay, here goes nothing" I said as a knocked lightly on the door

We both heard some banging and heard PB yell, "I swear to god I've told you once Cinnamon Bun I'm not going to help with your damn eye problem!"

Laughing slightly I said, "It's not Cinnamon Bun. It's Finn princess"

She gasped

"Finn is that really you"

"Yes"

A few seconds later she flung the door open and crashed me into a hug

"Oh Finn it really is you" PB said with tears

I hugged he back saying, "Yeah princess its really me"

We stayed in each other's arms for a long time and honestly it felt good being wrapped around her after all this time. We finally broke apart and she looked up at me with the same soul-less eyes everyone else had.

"Finn I never thought I'd see you again, you after we…" She paused and looked away from me

"Yeah I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to avoid you I just needed time to myself for a while" I answered guiltily

"It's okay I understand. Why don't you come in" She opened her door and went back in with me following her. She then sat on the bed and patted down a spot next to her.

"Please come sit with me. I know there's still a lot things we need to talk about" She said

I sat down next to her feeling a bit embarrassed. PB had on a purple nightgown that was a little too short for her so her candy legs and good deal of cleavage was exposed to me. We sat there in silence not sure what to say first.

After sitting there for a while PB finally got the courage to speak

"Finn, I'm sorry about how the way I treated you during our relationship. I didn't mean to want to change you so much. I just wanted you to be treated and appear the way you should be since of everything you've done for Ooo. Without you I don't know where we'd be" she said sincerely

I felt my heartache at PB's words

"I forgive you princess and thanks for the compliment" I said

"Your welcome Finn and even if we together or not you'll always be my champion" she said teary-eyed

I turned to her and interlaced my hand with her. She looked up at me and smiled

"And you'll always be my first love PB"

We both sat there with our hands joined together. To be honest, it felt great. But then I started seeing flashes of Marceline in my head and I immediately took our hands away. She looked at me and sighed. There was another awkward silence.

To ease the emotion in the room I asked her, "So why is everybody in town so down in the dumps". When I asked her this I saw her face immediately become even sadder. She got up from off the bed and went to window and sighed.

"Well that's actually my fault" she confessed

"How could be it be your fault" I questioned

She some took some deep breaths before answering

"Well after we broke up I went into a depressed state. I didn't want to eat or come out of my room at all. When people came to me with their problems I yelled at them and told them to leave me alone. So now they all feel as though I don't care for them anymore. I'm a terrible ruler" She started crying

I immediately got up and come over to her and hugged her against me. I felt awful knowing that I caused PB to feel this way. She hugged me back as her crying went down to little sniffles. I then made her look up at me

"Look PB I'm really sorry that I've made you feel this depressed. I shouldn't have just stopped talking to you after we broke up because we still should be friends. But now you got to go out there and show everyone that you care about them again." I said to her seriously

She nodded and hugged me tighter, putting her face deep into me chest

"Your right Finn, I shouldn't let my personal matters affect the people of my kingdom. Tomorrow morning I'm going to make sure that I get this kingdom up and running again" she said confidently

We both looked at each other and stared deep into each other's eyes. I really didn't know who made the first move but we leaned in and kissed each other lightly on the lips. At first I was shocked, but that quickly went away as she then wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me passionately. I groaned as I felt her slip tongue into my mouth and my hands went to her waist as I finally started to kiss back. It really started to escalate as our kisses became more frantic and lustful that we started back up onto the bed. We both fell down with her on top off me never breaking the lip-lock. My hands found their way to her ass and squeezed it which made her moan. We finally broke the kiss because we needed air and just stared again at each other breathing lightly.

Then PB said the words I never thought she would say to me

"I love you Finn"

* * *

**OKAY GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW ALOT OF YOU WANTED THEM TO BE LONGER SO HOPEFULLY I DID I BETTER JOB OF MAKING THAT HAPPEN WITH THIS CHAPTER. REMEMBER REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. ASAP IZZY OVER AND OUT BITCHES!**


	4. Chapter 4

One Heart For 3 Girls

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 4

PB's POV

"I love you"

My heart seemed to just stop beating as I confessed my love for Finn to him. He's body had become rigid under me and his face had a mix of shock and uneasiness. After staring at each other for what it seems like an eternity, he finally got the nerve to speak.

"Oh" that's all he could say. I got off of him and went to the window tears threatening to burst through any minute. Why did I have tell him I love him?

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he started to speak

"PB I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by not responding, I was just shocked because even though we've been broken up for a long time I never stopped loving you" he said sincerely

My heart felt like it was doing backflips at his response. Maybe we finally be together again.

"But it so happens this other girl loves me as well and I told her and I have to sort out my feelings before I commit to a relationship"

And just like that my heart goes from happy to sad. I can't be mad at him in fact I'm impressed that he made that mature decision.

"That's fair, but I do want to know who the other girl is" I demanded. I needed to know who I would have to beat so that I can finally have Finn.

He took a deep breath before telling me, "Marceline"

"WHAT!" I shouted

"Yeah, she came over my house and told me she had feelings for me and that she was sorry for the way she treated me when me and her were dating" he explained

At mention of her name I felt as though my skin was on fire. That evil conniving bitch had the nerve to try and steal Finn away from me. Well we will see about that.

I took some deep breaths to calm myself down before speaking, "do you love her too". _Please say no, please no, please say no _I kept repeating in my head

He stood there silently before he said, "Yes". That was the most hardest thinfg for me to hear in my whole life. How can he say he loves me AND Marceline. Is it even possible to love two people at the same time. It doesn't make any sense.

Frustrated I pull away from his grip and turn around to look at him. His blue-green eyes seemed to burn into my soul. Those eyes are what made me start to think about what I did wrong in me and Finn's relationship. Those eyes are what kept seeing in my sleep. Those eyes made me see that I loved Finn.

Instead of pressing him more for information, I ran into him and wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. He also wrapped arms around me and put his chin on the top of my head. This is where I wanted to be, in Finn's strong arms. I just had to he picks me over Marceline.

We stood there for a long time until Finn said he had to go home. He promised me he would let me know his decision once he has made his mind. Instead of going down the steps he just jumped out the window and down to the rooftops of the neighboring buildings.

After watching Finn disappear into the night back to his house I get into my bed ready to sleep cause tomorrow Imma make it my mission to get my kingdom back on track. Despite having competition I'm still relieved that Finn does love me. I just got to make sure he loves more than Marceline. That shouldn't be to hard to do right?

* * *

(Finn's POV)

Its been almost a week since Marceline and PB confessed their love for me. Most guys would be excited and feeling good about themselves. Me on the other hand I've in the house the whole time thinking, stressing, and being confused with my emotions. I just can't see how it's possible to love more then one girl at a time. I didn't tell PB I also loved Flame Princess cause I didn't want her to be even more upset and because her and Marceline are the only two that seem to to reciprocate my love.

But then again what if FP does love me, but is just waiting for me to come to her look PB. Or she could even be coming today to tell she loves like Marceline did a week ago? Or what if I'm just overanalyzing because of what happened between me, Marcy, and PB? Or maybe...

"FINN HELP ME"!

I was interrupted from my dilemma when I heard Jake yell for me. I quickly ran downstairs to find Jake on the floor holding a stake in his left hand with fear written all on his face.

"Jake what's wrong" I asked worried

Jake just kept shaking and took his right hand and pointed to the ceiling. I looked up and smiled. Marceline was on the ceiling smiling down at me.

"Hey Finn" Marceline said. She then floated down from the ceiling and landed right by me. She was wearing a red shirt, her usually blue jeans, and her boots.

"Hey Marcy, Ididn't know you were coming over" I said

"Well, I just wanted to come over and ask you if you wanted to hangout with me today" she asked

At first I wanted to say no because this could be an attempt to try to persuade me to be her boyfriend since she knows I still have feelings for PB and FP. But then again dating them individually then making a decision based off the experiences could help me figure out which one I should choose.

Noticing I was in deep thought Marceline quickly spoke, "I mean just as friends Finn! I swear I'm not trying to persuade you or pull a move on you because I know your trying to figure out your feelings and everything".

I laughed at her nervousness, " No actually Marceline I would like this to be a date. See the way I figure it is if I go out with you three individual my for a week then I could come to a conclusion on who want to be with me full-time." I explained

Marceline raised her eyebrows and had smirk on her face, "that's actually not a bad idea Finn, I'm impressed".

"And since you already here me and you can start this week. Next week will be PB's week and then the week after that will be FP's week pending on whether or not she actually has feelings for me."

"So do you want to start today or wait for tomorrow" she asked

"Nah we can we start today just let me go freshen up. I'll be down in 15 minutes. You can keep Jake company in the meantime" I said to her.

Jake then sprung from the floor and quickly ran out the door. Me and Marceline both started laughing.

"Never mind the last part then" I said as me and Marceline started laughing. I hope this plan helps me finally figure out my feelings. I don't know how much more confusion and confliction my heart can take.

* * *

Marceline's POV

I sat down on Finn and Jake's couch waiting for Finn to come down. Even though it's only for a week I'm still excited to have Finn all to myself. It really was a great idea for Finn to date me, Bonnibel, and that flame chick individually. I won't try and downplay them during me and Finn's dates, but that doesn't me I can't show Finn what he'll gain with me at least sexually. I knew that Bonnibel has never done anything sexually with a guy ever. As far as the flame princess is concerned she and him can't even kiss unless they want to destroy to the world.

I smiled as I thought about the advantage had over the other two. Despite his good-natured heart Finn's still a guy and guy's have needs. Don't get me wrong, I'm no slut by any means. But I have dated dudes before Finn so I have picked up some things. Hopefully I'll be able to use these techniques on Finn.

My center started to throb a little at the thought of Finn's naked body. Him looking at me with lustful eyes, making me moan and scream with desire. My hand slowly traveled down to my pussy slowly rubbing it through my jeans. I would have continued, but I heard Finn coming the stairs and quickly withdrew my hand.

"Alright Marcy I'm ready to go" he said. He had on a blue shirt with some blue shorts, and his black shoes. When he looked at me his face turned up with confusion.

"What's wrong" I asked him

"Sorry, but your face is just sweaty. Is it too hot in here?" he asked concerned

I was beyond embrassed

"No I'm okay just maybe a little fever" I lied

"Are you still well enough to go out"

"Yeah don't worry I'm fine Finn now let's go"

I grabbed my sunhat and opened the door and we went outside. Finn came beside and took my hand in his own and interlaced them.

"So where do you want to go" he asked

"Well we could go to the Nightosphere and watch a fight that's going on in the new coliseum" I proposed

Finn's face turned from happy to fearful

"We aren't gonna run into your dad are we?" he asked worried

"No we won't, but even if we do nothing will happen. Believe or nor my dad has been trying to be a better father to me and a better and fairer king now" I explained. It was true that my dad has been trying be a better person all round. He's even been trying to get my mom back too.

Finn sighed with relief, "well in that case let's go watch demons beat each other up!"

I laughed and opened a portal into the Nightosphere then pulling both of us into it. We landed right outside the coliseum and could hear people cheering and yelling.

"I guess the fight's already started. We should hurry and get in there" I said

We ran inside and saw the place was packed and the sound was deafening. We got snacks and sat down and started to enjoy the fight. It was fun seeing Finn screaming at the fighters. He was like a little kid at a birthday party. Halfway through the fight Finn slid his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

After the fight was over we left the coliseum and I gave Finn a tour of the new and improved Nightosphere. I took to the new town center which had games, food, clothing stores, etc. We played a game where we had hit targets in the air with swords. Of course Finn dominated and hit everyone of them. It was sexy seeing him handle a sword. We ate lunch at this diner that had apple pies. Finn threw some at me and that started a mini food fight between us. After lunch we spent the rest of the day going through the different stores. We even went into a music store and jammed out on the guitars.

We finally left the Nightosphere after a long fun filled day. I opened a portal that took us back to the outside of Finn and Jake's house.

"I had such a great time with you today Finn. I can't wait to see what the rest of the week has in stored for us" I said happily

"I had a good time too Marcy. I can't believe all the changes the Nightosphere has been through" he said

I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't know if that would cross a line so I just said goodbye. Before I left though Finn grabbed me and pulled me into a fierce kiss. I moaned in suprise , but quickly started to kiss back. Without breaking the liplock he put his hands on my hips bringing me closer while I wrapped me hands around his neck. We stayed like that for 5 minutes until he pulled away with a grin on his face.

"Perfect ending to a perfect day" he said

I just giggled at his cheesy line before flying into the sky and yelling goodnight. He yelled it back before turning and going into his house. While in the air I couldn't contain myself and started twirling and spinning in the air.

I finally got home and kicked off my boots. I then got into my pajamas and fell back on my bed. I got under the covers and started drifting off to sleep sighing happily knowing that I got to spend the day and then make out with the love of my life on my mind.

_Finn_

* * *

Sorry for the wait, but I had serious writers block. But I think it may have lifted. Review, Review, Review. Also check my friend blackninjaturtle's story called Win, Lose, I'll Always Love You. Asap Izzy over and out niggas!


	5. Chapter 5

One Heart For Three Girls

A little lemony in this chapter. Even a righteous hero has needs right?

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 5

(Finn's POV)

I was laying in my bed thinking about me and Marceline's date today. I had so much fun with her especially at that coliseum watching the fight. And I couldn't believe the change of the Nightosphere. But what truimphs all of that was the kiss. I didn't what came over me, but I'm glad I did. Her lips were so soft and warm. I really didn't set any rules or boundaries, but I'm not gonna have sex with Marcy, PB, or FP while I'm dating them. It wouldn't fair to do that when I could only choose one. Plus, even though it may sound cheesy I would like my first time to be intimate and for me and my partner to be closer physically and emotionally. Don't me wrong, I'm not blind. After Jake talk to me about Tier 15 I started to see girls in a whole different light. That's why I wanna make sure that whoever I pick it'll be because I'm in love with their heart and not just their body.

While I was deep in my mind I heard the door open and Jake call my name

"I'm up here dude"

Jake came up the steps and immediately grabbed me and started looking me over

"Dude what are you doing" I asked

"Just checking for any abnormalities" he said

"Jake how come you are still scared of Marceline. We've known her for so long and you still can't get over the fact that she's a vampire"

"It doesn't matter dude! She's a vampire and vampires are evil!"

I rolled my eyes at him before getting in my bed. Tomorrow before I go out with Marcy on our date I had to head out to the Candy Kingdom to tell her about the dating both of them for a week thing. I've decided not to even ask FP about her feelings toward me seeing as though she's far to busy in the Fire Kingdom to even have gaven me a second thought.

I closed my eyes and in a matter of moments was fast asleep.

* * *

(Finn's POV)

(The Next Morning at PB's Castle)

I was outside PB's room knocking on the door. _She might still be aasleep and I need to head back to the house to get ready for me and Marcy's date_ I thought to myself. I started to leave when I heard a faint voice tell me to come in.

I opened the door and walked into the room

"PB it's me Finn"

"I'll be out in just in just a minute Finn" she said from in her bathroom

I sat down on her bed and waited for her. After 5 minutes I heard feet coming toward me and her saying

"Good morning Finn"

I turned around and immediately felt all the blood go to my penis. All PB was wearing was a small towel that barely concealed anything. Her hair and legs were dripping wet which made her even more sexy. I had to take a deep breath before I lose control.

Finally finding my voice I said, "good morning to you too princess". She came over and sat down beside me. My whole body started to warm up and I tried my best not to show how turned on I was.

"So what brings you here this morning Finn" she said as she started to rub my arm sensually, "Have you finally decided who you want your girlfriend to be". She then put her other hand on my thigh and started slowly rubbing up and down.

My breathing started to get hitched and I could barely remember what I came here for. Then a picture of Marceline came into my mind and it gave me the push to stop. I got off the bed quickly and took a few steps away from PB.

"Yeah actually that's what I came here to about"

Her eyes started to fill with tears

"Oh then I guess you choose her then didn't you" she said on the brink of crying

I immediately felt sad for making her start to cry

"No I came here to tell about my idea on how to pick someone. See I figure that I'll date each of you for a week and then I'll be able to tell who I want to pick as my official girlfriend" I explained

"That's not a bad idea Finn" she said still sad

"This week is for Marceline, then next week you, and then if there's a chance Flame Princess does like me then the week after next will be her week. I just came here to let you know so that you'd have time to prepare".

She just sat there and nodded. I sighed and went back over to her. I gently put a hand on her shoulder to cry and comfort her. She looked at me eyes red from the tears.

"Look PB I'm sorry if I hurt you because I turned away from you and made you get your hopes up."

"Trust me I was having a hard time keeping control of myself." I smirked

She giggled a little at that

"But I have to make sure I'm loyal to one girl before I choose my answer. I just want to make sure that the two that I don't choose I can at least still be friends with them and nobody gets hurt." I said seriously

PB got up and hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, "I understand Finn"

I shivered at the contact and gently hugged her back. We stood there for a few minutes before I pulled away.

"Well I guess I better be going now. I'll see you in 5 days princess" I said softly

She smiled at me and told me goodbye and that she had to finish changing her clothes. I walked out the door and down the steps toward the castle gates. Before I left the kingdom I looked up at the ledge of PB's room and sighed heavily hoping my mind comes to a decision before I lose total control of myself.

* * *

Marceline's POV

_Later that day in the afternoon_

It seems today that Finn has been in his head a lot. Every time I look at him he's staring off into space. I've had to tap him on his shoulder to make him come back from his mind. Right now Finn's taking me to a field that has a lake just 20 minutes away from Finn and Jake's house to have a picnic and the whole time he's been silent. Maybe he's already starting to get bored with? I hope not it's only are second date!

"Finn"

He turned toward me with that same neutral face he's had all day, "Yes Marcy"

"Are you okay because all today you've been kind of distant. Did I do something wrong?" I said fearfully

"No no no Marcy it's not you at all. I'm sorry I've been acting like this, I just have a lot on my mind that's all" he said truthfully

"Is it about this awkward love triangle that we are in"

Finn titled his head up in thought before saying, "Yes and no"

Before I pressed on for some answers we had finally arrived at the lake

"Let's set up our stuff first then we can talk some more" I said

Finn nodded in agreement and started laying down the basket. We had brought with us supplies to make ourselves some sandwiches, chips, cookies, a basket of fruit, and some orange juice. Finn had his sandwich staked with all most everything even had some grapes in it.

"I call it The Stuffer Sandwich" He said proudly. Then he tried to stuff the whole thing down his throat and his cheeks filled up so much he looked like a squirrel. It was cute and a little disgusting all at the same time

We mostly ate in silence but it wasn't so bad. It was surprisingly comforting and made me a little calm. After a little while though I knew I still had some lingering questions about what Finn was thinking.

"So Finn, what else has been bothering you beside our situation" I asked

Finn took a deep breath and his cheeks had a little red tint in them

"Well this is kind of to discuss so please don't laugh at me. As you know I'm a teenager so I'm starting to develop certain feelings' He said cautiously

"What do you mean like feelings of love"

"No ummm more like uhhhhh glob this hard to talk about"

I thought about what he could mean then I realized what he was most likely talking about

"Oh you mean sexual feelings"

"Ummm yeah basically"

I started to laugh hysterically. I couldn't believe that was the reason he's been silent Finn didn't find this humorous

"Marceline, it's not funny! I'm serious right now." Finn said sternly

I had to wipe the laughing tears out my eyes before I could talk, "Oh Finn I'm sorry for laughing at you, but it is kind of silly. Those feelings are natural at your age. It's part of growing up."

"I know that, but it's still frustrating to deal with. And the love I feel for you, PB, and FP doesn't help"

I thought of way to help Finn seeing this was really making him confused and frustrated and took a deep breath before going forward with what I'm about to do.

"Finn I think I know what you need. Lie on your back" I instructed

Finn looked at me perplexed, but still did what I said. Once he laying on his back I went over to him and straddled him

"Marcy what are you doing"

I answered him by pressing my lips on his. He gasped and I took the opportunity to slide my tongue in his mouth noticing it tasted good despite that Stuffer Sandwich he had. After getting over his shocked reaction I was happy to feel his tongue start to run over my mine and feel his hands start to rub my sides up and down. I felt like I was in heaven. Finn was such a natural at this. After a while we needed and air and broke apart huffing and puffing.

"Marcy why (pant) did you do that (pant)" Finn asked

I still didn't answer him, intent on making him feel good so I started to kiss all over his face and neck. He let out a moan when I kissed a spot on his ear. Then I moved my lips back on his and we started another makeout session. I let my hands run over his clothed chest and down his sides. Then I took and big leap and started rub his thighs getting ever so close to a noticeable that had appeared. Knowing this Finn broke our lip-lock and grabbed my hands.

"Marcy you don't have to do that. I don't want you to feel inclined to do anything just because I'm trying to sort out my own feelings" He said truthfully

I smiled at him knowing that this was one of the many reasons I loved him. He's always so thoughtful and always ready to put other people first before himself. That's also why I know I want to give him this.

"Finn do you trust me" I asked him seriously

"Of course Marceline"

"Well then trust me when I say that I want to do this. I want to make you feel good so that you can stop suffering. I've been wanting to do more then this every since we broke up so don't think that your taking advantage of me. So please let me do this"

Finn kissed me softly for a few seconds and nodded. I scooted my body down lower tell I was near the waist line of his shorts. I slowly pulled Finn's shorts and his boxers down and his erection sprung out. My eyebrows got big as I looked at Finn's dick. He had to at least be 10 inches. Seeing this made a sudden surge of heat rise down in my panties.

Finn started shifted uncomfortably

"Stop staring at it Marceline your starting to make me feel embarrassed"

"Sorry Finn but I was surprised you were this big" Then with a smirk and a lick of my lips seductively I said, "I'm really gonna enjoy this"

I then grabbed his dick and started to slowly move my hand up and down. Finn immediately groaned and closed his eyes feeling pleasure he's never had before. His dick was so hot and hard like steel. I stroked him at a moderate pace for a few minutes before I licked the tip of his dick gently. Then I slowly started to take him in my mouth little by little. Finn's eyes opened quickly as he looked to see my going down on him. I heard him silently say "Fuck" as I started to slowly bob my head up and down on his dick. As I started to pick up my pace Finn's moans started getting louder and louder and made me feel good knowing I was pleasing him and he was enjoying himself. Then Finn gently laid his hand in my hair twirling my brunette locks in his fingers.

"Uhhh Marcy it feels so good" Finn moaned. At this I decided to take him as far as I could. I deep throated him till the head of his dick was touching the back of my throat.

"Marcy oh shit if you keep doing that I'm going to last"

This just made me go faster. I kept deep throating Finn as fast as I could to bring him closer to his climax. His grip on my hair was tighter and I knew he was going to cum so I braced myself.

"Ohhh oh fuck MARCY!" Finn screamed as he exploded in my mouth. I tried to swallow as fast as I could, but it was like trying to drink an ocean. His seed tasted surprisingly good for someone that ate a lot of unhealthy food. After a few minutes the spraying stopped and I took his dick out my mouth with a pop. I looked up to see Finn breathing heavily with his eyes closed. I pulled his shorts and underwear back up and crawled right next to him. I smiled at him still trying to come down from his first orgasmic experience.

Finally Finn had calmed down and opened his eyes to look at me. His eyes were filled with love and appreciation for what I did for him.

"Thanks Marceline" Finn said silently

"Your welcome Finny-boy" I said. Finn then grabbed me and pulled me toward him so that my face was in his chest and he had his hands wrapped around my waist. We sat there quietly enjoying each others presence after the conclusion to another successful date.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been posting recently. My 6 year old nephew died a month ago of leukemia and I just didn't really have the energy to do anything. But I'm back now and I hope yall still follow this story. Remember to read and review. Asap Izzy over and out! **


	6. Chapter 6

One Heart For Three Girls

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 6

(Flame Princess' s POV)

"I am so fucking bored!" I screamed out loud to nobody particular. I was in my room currently looking out the window. My life now seemed utterly depressing and unbelieving boring.

"That seems to be the only thing you say all the time"

I turned around to see my father standing there at my door. For the last two years my father has been teaching how to run the kingdom because in a few years I am to become the next ruler of the Fire Kingdom. The only good thing that this training has done for me is that its let me control my emotions and my temperature. Now i can raise my body temperature and lower it as much as I want to. But other then that it has be to the most boring and uninteresting thing to do. I haven't been able to do anything in months. It had truly been hell especially after breaking up with **him**.

"But father you won't let me do anything or go anywhere unless it has something to do with the kingdom. I'm tired of being stuck in this castle like a damn hermit. I want to go out and play and make friends" I pleaded

"I don't care if think what I'm teaching you is stupid, boring, or whatever. You are to be the next ruler of this kingdom and I intend to see that you do not fail" my dad shouted, "and to be a successful ruler that means you can't be distracted by little nuisances. Especially ones dealing with other people outside the kingdom that are worthless"

I could feel my anger that I've been trying to contain burst out from it's walls

"SO JUST BESCUASE SOMEONE DOESN"T COME FROM HERE THEY'RE WORTHLESS! YOU KNOW WHAT DID YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF. I CAN SEE WHY MOM LEFT YOUR STUPID, CONTROLLIVE, ABUSIVE ASS!" I shouted angrily at my dad.

What happened next was so unexpected it felt like the world had stopped. _SMACK! _My dad come over quickly and slapped me so hard on my face that I fell to the floor. I looked at the left cheek of my face and saw a big hand print on it.

My dad then grabbed me forcefully back u by he arm and had his face right in mine. My eyes stared back with the upmost fear.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT, I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANYMORE OF YOUR WHINING! YOU ARE GOING TO LEARN HOW TO BE A GREAT RULER NOW IS THAT CLEAR!" he shouted

I was still to scared to say anything which was a mistake since he hit me again. With another _SMACK! _on my left cheek I fell back to the ground and again pulled back up by him forcefully.

"I SAID IS THAT CLEAR!"

I shakily nodded my head yes

He let me go and I dropped back down to the ground again

"You'll thank me for this later when the Fire Kingdom becomes the most mightiest kingdom ever in Ooo" he said then left my room leaving me speechless, confused, but mostly hurt.

I couldn't believe that my dad had hit me. I really never saw him as violent before, but now I'm scared as hell of him. I got up from the floor and went back to the window looking out to the land away from the kingdom. A land filled with excitement, adventure, and freedom. I hope to one day finally escape this hellhole and go somewhere faraway where I can do whatever I want when I want.

I sigh knowing that these are false hopes. There's no way for me to escape. Even if I managed to get past my dad and leave the kingdom it wouldn't take long for him to track me down wherever I go. And nobody would help me hide since everywhere now they fear my dad because he has been getting the army upgraded. And the only person that would help me is probably heart-broken after I broke up with **him**.

I miss talking to **him** and hearing **his** voice in general. I miss hearing **his** laugh. I miss laughing at **him** because **he** did something stupid. I even miss being around **his** dog and seeing them both interact with each other.

My eyes start to water with tears that I've been trying to hold back ever since my dad told me to breakup with **him, **but thinking about **him** makes me even more depressed and sad than I already am. I hugged my knees to my chest and start crying softly.

_Oh Finn I miss you so much_

* * *

FG

(Finn's POV)

I just couldn't stop smiling. I had come back from my date with Marceline about an hour ago and I was just sitting on the couch with unbreakable smile plastered on my face. I felt grateful for what Marceline did for me. It was the best experience of my life by far. I never knew doing stuff like that would feel so good. Don't get me wrong though, I love Marcy for more than her looks. That goes the same for PB and FP. But I'm not blind and I've had my share of fantasies so wont lie and say that I hope Marcy does it again.

Breaking me from my thoughts I say the door open and Jake walk in

"Hey dude how was the date today" he asked me but all I could do was sit there with that smile on my face

Jake plops down on the couch next to me grinning as he took stock of my facial expression

"Oh it looks likes it was a good date by the look in your face. What happened today that's got you all smiley"

"Well we went to the lake to have a pinic and after we ate well Marceline kinda uhh did something" I said feeling my cheeks turn red

"And when you say something you mean something sexual perhaps" Jake teased, "Did my little bro finally become a man"

"Well no not exactly but she did give me head" I said sheepishly

"OMG! Finn that's awesome you sly dog"

"Yeah, I never know something like that could be that good"

"Well did you return the favor"

My eyebrows rose in confusion

"What do you mean return the favor" I asked

"After she gave you head, did you give her head back" Jake said

"No I didn't. After we finish we just sat there for alittle while and then went home. Why was I supposed to?"

Jake groaned and put a hand to his forehead

"Ahh man dude you need some help. You should always return the favor when a girl does that to you. It's a sign of respect" he explained

"Really? Ahh man now I feel kinda bad now. Marceline didn't say anything afterwards so I really didn't give much thought to it" I said remorsefully

"Don't worry about dude. She probably understands that your just now learning about sex and the things that go along with it" Jake said, "by the way, what made her even consider doing that in the first place".

"Well you know this morning I had to go tell PB about dating her and Marceline individually for a week"

Jake nodded

Well when I got there PB thought I came to tell her that I picked her to be my girlfriend and started rubbing up and down my arms so I had back away from her because I was getting excited. For awhile I have been stressing over this thing because I've been so sexually frustrated especially since me and Marceline's kiss after our first date plus the first night I went to reconnect with PB and it been eating me so when we went to the lake I wasn't really paying to the date so far. I told Marceline what was troubling me and she took it upon herself to help relieve myself." I finished

Jake had closed his eyes deep in thought before commenting

"But I thought you said while you were dating Marceline and PB you wouldn't do anything sexually so it fair for the each girl. Didn't you tell them both that"?

"Oh glob dude your right!" I said horrified

I did promise them both and myself that I wouldn't do anything sexual with either of them. And now only have I not be respectful to Marceline and return the favor, but now I lied to PB and Marcy about not doing anything sexual. More importantly, it probably would make PB feel worst since I refused her in her bedroom.

I sighed and put my head down in my lap because I am so ashamed of myself. I can fight evil monsters and adventure through dangerous underground caves, but can't control my own hormones.

Seeing my mood change Jake immediately came to my side

"Don't worry about dude. It's the not the worst thing in the world. Look both Marceline and PB will understand. After all your still a guy and all guys have urges. Plus the fact that you have been hurt by them in the past relationships and had the same lust for them back then they j aren't going to get that upset" Jake reassured me

I lifted my head to look at him

"You think so dude"

"Of course man. It's a natural function for all beings no matter what species. And you being a human means its even more natural possibly necessary"

"I hope your right Jake"

"Dude trust me on this one. Just remember tomorrow on your third date with Marceline to give her head so yall can be even and just don't have sex with neither of them and you'll be fine"

"I'll try, but wait I don't even know how to go down on a girl. What if I screw up and I'm not that good" I said panic setting in

"Just follow your instincts and try to read her expressions. It'll be your first time so it's not she's expecting you to be a expert at it just go with the flow and you'll be fine" Jake said

I smiled at him

"Thanks for talking with me Jake. Your the best brother anyone could ever have"

"No problem dude now Imma go make some dinner. Is spaghetti good"

"Yeah man"

And with that Jake went to the stove to start preparing dinner. Even though Jake tried to calm me down I was still alittle anxious about tomorrow. I just had to hope that my instincts will be good enough to please Marceline.

* * *

(Marceline POV)

I was currently in my bed playing my guitar thinking about me and Finn's date today. Wow I couldn't I actually got to give him head. I was even more surprised to see how big he was. Just thinking about it makes me feel hot. I was more than ready to go all the way with Finn. I've only been fantasizing doing stuff like that with him since we broke up. Unfortunately, I wasn't a virgin anymore because of that dumb fuck Ash, but that was a longtime ago so I was tight as shit now. But I knew Finn wouldn't allow that and I was willing to wait.

"Oh Marceline!"

I stopped playing and looked up to see a portal opening up and my dad stepping through. I immediately ran to him.

"Daddy!" I screamed hugging him. I was glad my dad changed his ways because he was much more concerned about me and wants to be in m life now. He also finally respects my decision not to take over the Nightosphere which I was very grateful for.

"Hey pumpkin how you doing" he asked

"Good just playing with my guitar. What are you doing here"

"Well I came to talk to you about Finn. Can we sit down and talk"

"Umm okay lets go to the kitchen"

We went to the kitchen and sat on the wooden chairs. I was alittle nervous because even though my father was trying to be a fairer king that didn't mean he was over Finn spoiling his evil plans in the past.

"So what do you want know about Finn" I asked him cautiously

"Well I know yall are dating so I wanted to know if tomorrow I could get him to come to my house and have dinner with your mother and I" he said

I had to raise my eyebrows in surprise at this

"Well umm the thing is dad the thing between me and Finn is complicated"

"How is it complicated"

I had to take a deep breath because this was going to be hard to explain

"Okay so technically we are dating, but it's only for this week" I said

"What! why is that" he said confused

I then explained to him the past experience with Finn and how I mistreated him, and how he also loved Bonnie and Flame Princess, and how this week he's dating me then next week Bonnie so he could see which one he loved the most.

"So you see it wouldn't be appropriate for him to invite him to dinner since after this week he'll date Bonnibel and there's still a chance that he doesn't choose me" I said

"Well this sounds like quite the situation, but hey wouldn't it help your chances to get him to choose if he sees that you want to be with him so bad that you want to have him have dinner with your family" he countered

"I don't know Dad I just don't want to make him feel like I'm forcing unnecessary things on him"

"Just ask him tomorrow on your date and see what he says. Besides, I also want to apologize to him face to face for the trouble I caused him in the past"

"Fine I'll ask him tomorrow"

"Good"

And with that he opened another portal to the Nightosphere

"It's was wonderful seeing you Marcy. Try to find some time to come home every once and awhile okay" he asked

"I'll definitely try. Bye Dad" I smiled and waved to him as he stepped into the portal leaving by myself once again. I didn't know I was gonna do. I really wanted to be with Finn and if he did choose me then he would have to meet my parents anyway. I just didn't want to seem desperate or make him feel uncomfortable. Oh well I should probably get some sleep for tomorrow. It'll be are third date and I wanted to make sure I was rested since I had an agenda for us. Who knows maybe I'll get to go down on him again. Maybe he might even go down on me. Either way Imma cross my fingers and hope for the best.

* * *

I bet yall didn't see that Flame Princess drama coming did yall. I felt like this story needed some drama because it was starting to get alittle to sappy. To me what yall think ASAP IZZY OVER AND OUT!


	7. Chapter 7

One Heart For Three Girls

I OWN NOTHING!

Another tinge of lemony goodness in this chapter

Chapter 7

* * *

(Finn's POV)

I was feeling both nervous and excited on the way to Marceline's house this evening. Today for our third date we decided to just stay in and watch movies. I was excited to spend time with Marceline, but nervous as hell about returning the favor to her. What was I supposed to even say? Oh Marceline can I eat you out now? More importantly, how was I used actually DO the act. Jake just said go based off instinct, but I didn't want to make a complete fool of myself or not be able to pleasure her like she did.

After a few more minutes of walking I finally arrived at Marceline's house. As I got toward the door my hands started to sweat and I felt my body be hampered by nervous energy. I gingerly knocked on the door and after a few moments Marceline opened the door.

"Hey Finn you ready for our date today" she asked but I wasn't paying attention to her words but what she was wearing. Marceline was only wearing a black tank top and blue cut off shorts that exposed her endless legs.

After gaining some composure I said yes to her and walked into her house. I hadn't been in her house ever since we broke up and it was nice seeing the place again.

"I've already started a movie so go set on the couch and I'll be right there" Marceline said

I sat down on the comfy couch and looked at the movie playing. It was that Signature movie that Marceline and her vampire friends were watching before they tried to suck out me and Jake's brain's. I started to laugh because that was also the same night I started having feelings for Marceline.

After a few minutes Marceline came back and sat down a bowl of popcorn in her hands. She snuggled into me her head on my chest and her legs going over my lap. My hand went to her shoulder rubbing it softly. We sat there quietly during the movie laughing when something funny happened, but mostly just enjoying each others company. After thirty minutes into the movie I knew this was the perfect opportunity to do what I knew I had to do.

"Hey Marcy"

She looked up at me with those beautiful black eyes

"Yes Finn"

"Uhh well you remember you know what you did for me at the lake" I said my face probably red as a tomato. So was Marceline's too.

She awkwardly tucked a black string of hair back," Umm yeah Finn why"

I had to take a deep breath before answering, "Because I want to do the same to you".

* * *

(Marceline's POV)

My whole face felt like it was on fire. Finn actually wanted to go down on me. I don't no whether to be ecstatic or nervous

Seeing how I didn't answer I could see he started to get nervous

"I mean we don't have to you I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Jake was telling me how you should return the favor and I didn't want to leave you hanging..." Finn rambled.

Seeing him so flustered made me laugh

"Hahahaha oh Finn your so cute when your embarrassed" I said still giggling

"Hehehe sorry Marcy I just wanted to give you the same pleasure you gave me" he said

I stopped giggling and got off from the couch pulling Finn up with me

"Marceline where ar-" I silenced him and took his hand and lead him upstairs. I knew I was more then ready but Finn was still inexperienced so I knew I would probably have to guide him. Either way it's a win-win. We got to my room and I sat both of us down on the edge my bed.

For a few minutes we just sat there not saying anything before Finn broke the silence

"So now what"

"Let's start with this" I said before kissing him softly on the lips. He was alittle surprised, but quickly started kissing me back. The kiss started off innocent but quickly started getting heated as Finn slipped his tongue into my mouth making me moan with delight. After a good 10 minute tongue battle we both needed air so we broke apart both of us breathing hard. Then I moved up on the bed up to the top laying my head down on my pillow beckoning Finn with my finger seductively. He quickly moved up toward me claiming my lips again in another fierce lip-lock.

As we were kissing I started running my hands under his shirt feeling his rocked hard abs. This made Finn groan with pleasure and he broke our lip-lock and starting to kiss and suck my neck. I moaned when he kissed a sensitive spot on my neck. Finn then started to move his hands over my exposed stomach inching up to my breasts, but careful not to touch them. Desperate for contact I pulled my shirt up and over my head and threw it to the floor. I giggled at Finn's wide eyes and mouth slightly open at my bare breasts because I hadn't bothered to put a bra on so.

"Go on Finn touch me" I said seductively

Finn nodded and put his on hand my left breast and softly started rubbing. I started to whimper softly until he ran his thumb over my erected nipple. Then he started doing the same to my right breast. My body felt like jolts of electricity was surging through me. Then he lowered his mouth on my left nipple and started sucking while still rubbing my right breast. After a few minutes he switched and did the same to my right nipple. My breathing was starting to hitch and I felt my panties getting soaked. For a novice Finn was doing good, but I still needed more.

I then started to unbutton my shorts and pulled them off my legs along with my panties. Finn got the messaged and then position his face near my throbbing pussy. I could still see he was nervous so I gently ran my fingertips on his cheek

"Don't be nervous Finn just do what feels natural"

Finn nodded and took a deep breath before taking his tongue and slowly licking my clit. This made me moan loudly as I arched my back. Hearing me must off helped Finn because he started to lick my clit more purposely. His tongue felt so good down there and I felt like I was in heaven. Finn then took his finger and started to push it in my pussy. It was so sudden that I screamed out in pleasure.

Finn's head came up quick

"Are you okay" he said voice full of concern

"Yess Finn I'm okay. Just kept doing what your doing" I moaned out

Finn then started a rhythm and was thrusting his finger in out of me while still licking my clit furiously. My hands were gripping the sheets for dear life. I never experienced pleasure like this before in my whole entire life.

"Ohhh Finn yesss your tongue feels so good"

Finn then added another finger into me and that pushed me over the edge

"Ohhh Finn i'm cumming!"

My thighs clenched tighter around his head and my body felt like it as convulsing over the sheer force of the orgasm. My body twitched and jolted for over 5 minutes until I was finally able to come don from my high. Finn's head shot up quickly his eyes full of concern.

"Are you okay Marceline? Did I hurt you?" He asked fearfully

I nodded weakly at him

"Don't worry Finn I'm ok. Better then okay actually. You were really good"

Finn's face turned red as he blushed

"Uhh thanks. I'm glad to have uh been of service"

I laughed and patted the spot next to me at the top of the bed. Finn came up and wrapped his hands around my aist pulling me closer to him. For 10 minutes we sat in complete silence. But it was a comfortable silence. I couldn't believe Finn had just went down on me. And the fact that he made me feeling like I was on cloud nine on his first try was even more impressive. I started thinking about what my dad had asked me to ask Finn.

I sat up and looked and took a deep breath

"Finn"

"Yeah Marcy"

"Myparentswanttohavedinnerwithyou!" I said really fast

But Finn just sat there with a confused face

I took another deep breath so I could speak clearly this time

"My parents want to have dinner with you" I said clearer but also anixous

"Oh that's all. Okay no problem" He said breezily

"So it doesn't bother you that your having dinner with my parents when there's a possibility that you on't pick me as your girlfriend" I asked surprised

"Well yeah but if I do pick you then it's best that I get your father's approval. Also it could give me the chance of meeting your mother and burying the hatchet with your father" He said truthfully

I smiled at him and went back to snuggling against him. For the first time in a long time I felt truly happy and serene. And it's all because of this amazing man.

I started getting tired and falling fast asleep but before I did I said "I love you Finn" and I could hear right before I lost consciousness heard him say "I love you too Marcy.

* * *

Sorry I made yall wait so long for this chapter but when life through things at you you gotta deal with them. Tell me hat you thought about this chapter. Also sorry about making this chapter so short but I promise the next one ill be longer. ASAP IZZY OVER AND OUT!


End file.
